


Cartas sin enviar

by KiraH69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Durante la limpieza de Año Nuevo, Italia descubre unas cartas de amor en el armario de Japón. Son cartas que había escrito a hombres de los que se había enamorado a lo largo del tiempo, pero que jamás había llegado a enviar porque el amor entre dos hombres no es algo correcto. O eso piensa Japón, Italia le demostrará lo contrario y una de esas confesiones llegará a su destinatario.





	Cartas sin enviar

**Author's Note:**

> Mi fanfic actual de Steter no está teniendo mucho éxito así que dejo este para compensar. Lo escribí en 2011, pero creo que está bastante bien.

— ¡Japó~n!—la voz cantarina de Italia sonó en toda la casa—. ¿¡Japón, dónde estás!?

Aquella gran casa de estilo tradicional tenía un aspecto algo diferente al habitual. A pesar del frío que hacía todas las puertas estaban abiertas; las sillas de la cocina estaban amontonadas encima de la mesa; los pocos adornos que había sobre algunos muebles estaban recogidos en cajas y los armarios, cómodas y cajoneras que no estaban empotrados habían sido separados de las paredes; todos los trastos guardados en armarios estaban ahora apilados fuera de ellos y en la entrada de la casa había un montón de bolsas de basura esperando para ser tiradas.

—Oh, Italia-kun, qué inesperado—contestó con su siempre monótona voz saliendo al jardín trasero—. Bienvenido, feliz Año Nuevo.

El joven de negros cabellos estaba ataviado con un delantal blanco y un pañuelo sobre la cabeza. Las mangas del kimono azul oscuro estaban atadas con un cordón dejando sus brazos al aire. Enganchado a la cintura llevaba un plumero y un trapo para el polvo.

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Japón! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Italia, quien iba vestido informal, quitándose los zapatos y entrando sin permiso en la casa.

—Es la limpieza de Año Nuevo, en mi casa se hace la primera semana del año—le dijo ya acostumbrado a la intrusión del moreno.

—Parece muy concienzudo—comentó observando las decenas de cajas llenas de objetos de todo tipo en una de las salas principales.

—Lo es, se limpia toda la casa, hasta el último rincón y me deshago de todo aquello que he acumulado y no necesito—explicó mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza—. ¿Quieres tomar un té? Inglaterra me ha enviado unas pastas deliciosas.

—No puedes juntar las palabras Inglaterra y delicioso en la misma frase—rió Italia ansioso por hurgar en aquellas cajas—. Pero sí, tengo hambre, tomaré algo. ¡Ah! Pero si te molesto…

—No, no te preocupes, me tomaré un descanso, llevo en pie trabajando desde las 5—comenzó a preparar el té que había comprado especial para esa época.

— ¡Ueh! ¿¡Esa hora existe!?—exclamó sorprendido. Sus manos ya no podía resistir más, la curiosidad iba a vencerle, no podía quitarle el ojo a aquellas misteriosas cajas—. Ah… um… ¿Podría… echar un vistazo?—preguntó al fin.

—Claro, adelante.

Y antes de que pronunciara la última sílaba Italia ya tenía las manos metidas en las cajas. Comenzó a husmear en cada una de las cajas y se entusiasmaba con cada pequeña cosa que se encontraba, desde un antiguo juego de té hasta una máscara de zorro tradicional de los festivales. Japón no podía evitar sonreír para sí cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de Italia como si fuera un niño pequeño en una juguetería. Sin embargo cuando Japón llevó el té y las pastas a la mesa Italia estaba extrañamente silencioso y concentrado.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué es tan interesante?—le preguntó asomándose sobre su hombro.

—Unas cartas de amor—contestó sin parar de leer.

Había muchas de ellas en una caja, todas en sobres iguales blancos sin nada escrito bien ordenadas, aunque algunas de ellas tenían un color amarillento quizás por su antigüedad. Ya había leído la tercera carta, todas realmente poéticas y sobretodo melancólicas. Se preguntaba porqué estaban llenas de tanta tristeza a pesar de ser de amor.

—Oh, ya veo, las has encontrado—colocó las tazas de té y lo sirvió, Italia acudió a la llamada del delicioso aroma.

— ¿Qué son esas cartas?—preguntó sentándose a la mesa y cogiendo una pasta de nuez.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, son unas cartas de amor—contestó tras tomar un sorbo de té.

— ¿Y quién te las ha enviado?

—No, te equivocas, las he escrito yo—puede que pareciera la misma de siempre pero Italia tuvo la sensación de que su voz se estaba volviendo triste.

— ¿Tú? ¿Y para quién son?—preguntó extrañado.

—Para aquellas personas de las que me he enamorado a lo largo de mi vida—contestó.

—Oh… ¿Y por qué no las has enviado?—en su mano cogió una de ellas y siguió leyendo.

—Porque todos ellos eran hombres. No sería algo adecuado enviar una carta de amor a otro hombre—a ningún otro le habría contado aquello, sin embargo parecía que no le costaba nada decírselo a Italia, quizás porque parecía un niño inocente incapaz de juzgarle.

A pesar de los siglos que aquellas cartas llevaban ahí, seguía sintiéndose doloroso en su pecho recordar a cada uno de los hombres a los que iban dirigidas. Casi podía leer en su mente las palabras escritas en ellas. Había expresado en cada una de esas cartas no solo su amor unilateral y oculto sino también la pena y el dolor que le habían provocado todos esos amores durante años. Incapaz de confesarse, avergonzado por sus propios sentimientos, los había guardado en lo más profundo de su interior sin dejar que nadie los conociera. Italia había sido el primero en leer aquellas cartas y por alguna razón no le importaba en aquel momento.

— ¿Y por qué no?—preguntó Italia con total inocencia.

—Bueno…— ¿Realmente no sabía por qué?—. El amor entre dos hombres es algo inadecuado e improductivo. No es para nada natural, no debería existir y sin embargo no puedo evitarlo.

—Pero eso no es cierto. Mi abuelo Roma me enseñó que también puede ser algo bueno. Si puedes transmitir tus sentimientos a la otra persona, si puedes compartir el placer no importa el género de esas personas. Si son dos mujeres, dos hombres o un hombre y una mujer, no importa mientras pueda sentirse bien— ¿Cómo podía tener un corazón tan puro aquel chiquillo?

— ¿Pero cómo podría sentirse bien dos hombres juntos? Algo platónico quizás, pero sus cuerpos no pueden ser compatibles—era algo que siempre se había preguntado pero nunca se había atrevido siquiera a investigar.

— ¡No es así! ¡Se siente realmente genial!—saltó poniéndose en pie con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres… decir? ¿Tú…?— ¿Cómo podía saber si se sentía bien o no?

— ¡Sí! Lo he hecho muchas veces con Alemania. A él tampoco le parecía bien al principio, pero después de la primera vez cambió de idea—Japón se había quedado en blanco antes sus palabras—. ¿Sabes? Puede que ahora no se vea del todo bien por alguna gente en muchos países, pero en la época de mi abuelo Roma era lo más normal del mundo y a nadie le parecía mal.

—Lo… lo dices… ¿en serio?—a pesar de que su rostro seguía casi inexpresivo estaba realmente aturdido.

— ¡Claro! ¡Te lo demostraré!—todo contento, el moreno se lanzó sobre él sin dejarle reaccionar.

Tumbado sobre el tatami, Japón observó los brillantes ojos entusiasmados de Italia. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero viniendo aquel chico no podía ser nada malo. El rostro del moreno se acercó al suyo y Japón contuvo el aliento cuando sus labios se juntaron. Un dulce y tierno beso, superficial, casi infantil, que apenas duró unos segundos. Cuando se apartó, Italia sonrió ampliamente y Japón sintió levemente acalorarse su rostro.

—Pe-pero Italia-kun… Este tipo de cosas… solo se deberían hacer con quien te gusta—le dijo Japón con voz temblorosa y confusa.

—A mí Japón me gusta, tanto como Alemania—aquellas palabras que quizás expresaban tan solo el amor que puede sentir un niño, conmovieron el corazón de Japón.

—Entonces… entonces supongo que está bien.

— ¡Ya~pi!—gritó entusiasmado.

Sin más dilación Italia se quitó la camiseta e intentó desatar torpemente el delantal de Japón sin éxito alguno.

—Es-espera… qué estás… tan repentino—intentó detener sus manos pero se quedó embobado mirando el pálido pecho de Italia sumamente delgado.

—Se siente mejor con menos ropa; si no, ni siquiera podrás sentir las caricias—le dijo sin desistir en su intento de desatar el delantal.

—Um… De acuerdo…—rendido ante la persistencia de Italia y viendo que aquello tardaría fue él mismo quien desató el delantal y el cordón que sujetaba las mangas del kimono.

El moreno arrojó el delantal a un lado y de nuevo se pegó al cuerpo aún cubierto por la tela azul de Japón. Mientras le besaba de nuevo, algo más profundamente, sus manos se colaron por el cuello del kimono abriéndolo y acariciando la piel de porcelana. Cuando la lengua del moreno lamió los labios de Japón, este correspondió y abrió su boca dejando que entrara en ella. Todo su cuerpo se estaba alterando, el moreno le estaba transmitiendo todo su calor frotándose contra él.

—Italia-kun… Me siento… extraño…—su rostro por primera vez comenzaba a mostrar expresiones levemente vivas.

—Está bien, deja que las sensaciones te llenen, no luches contra ello—las mejillas de Italia también se ruborizaban por la excitación.

Italia se incorporó un poco, desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó quedándose solo con los calzoncillos verdes con rojos tomates. Japón tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, se dio cuenta de que en la entrepierna de Italia había una erección, al igual que la suya. El moreno pudo ver el gran nerviosismo que comenzó a apoderarse de Japón y para tranquilizarle volvió a darle un dulce beso. Sin duda parecían gustarle mucho aquellos besos, se volvía muy manso con ellos. Sin separarse de su boca, abrió con una mano la parte inferior del kimono y deslizó la mano dentro de él, acariciando suavemente su pierna. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Japón, rodeó los hombros de Italia con sus brazos, intentando perderse más en aquel delicioso beso.

— ¡Italia! ¡Italia!—la grave voz de Alemania retumbó en las paredes de la casa, pero pareció que Japón no pudo escucharle—. ¿Estás aquí Italia? ¿Japón?

— ¡Oh! Parece que Alemania ya me ha encontrado—comentó el moreno separándose por un segundo.

Fue solo entonces cuando Japón reaccionó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Desde la puerta abierta que daba al jardín, en su uniforme oliva Alemania les observaba con el ceño fruncido, con aquellos fríos ojos azules.

—Ah- em… Ale-Ale…—intentaba encontrar una explicación en su cabeza, alguna excusa para darle pero era totalmente incapaz de formar una sola frase.

— ¡Alemania!—Italia parecía no estar sorprendido lo más mínimo—. Le estoy enseñando a Japón cómo lo hacen dos hombres. ¿Quieres que le enseñemos juntos?—a pesar de sus palabras, no había perversión alguna en ellas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?—Japón le miraba con los ojos como platos sin poder creer aquello.

Sin duda aquella escena era realmente tentadora. Japón, siempre de rostro estoico y aspecto arreglado, ahora tenía los negros cabellos algo revueltos, su rostro se sonrojaba más por momentos y tenía una expresión de vergüenza y excitación a la vez. Su ropa estaba desordenada, mostrando desnudas sus piernas y parte de su pecho completamente pálido. Encima de él estaba Italia con su habitual sonrisa tan solo vestido con unos calzoncillos que bien conocía él. Dos hombres pequeños y adorables juntos como dos conejitos listos para ser atacados por el lobo. Moralmente no podía, pero… ¿Cuándo se le presentaría otra oportunidad como aquella?

—Supongo que si es para enseñar a Japón-san… podría participar—contestó al fin, acercándose lentamente a ellos.

Las primeras veces que lo había hecho con Italia siempre se había negado al menos al comienzo, sin embargo ahora su cuerpo ya estaba condicionado, le era completamente imposible negarse a cualquier tentación que el moreno le ofreciera. Y en cuanto a Japón… era inevitable para él desear perturbar aquella serena belleza en la que siempre se había fijado.

— ¿A-Alemania-san…?—Japón estaba realmente sorprendido por su respuesta.

—No te preocupes, seré gentil—le dijo arrodillándose a su lado.

—Te enseñaremos bien—sonrió Italia.

El moreno se apartó un poco para dejar que el mayor cogiera a Japón y lo sentara en su regazo. Aún con el kimono puesto a pesar de estar desecho, Alemania separó sus blancas piernas y le quitó el taparrabos dejando al descubierto la erección. Italia se relamió los labios y se inclinó sobre la entrepierna del mayor.

—Es-espera… Italia-kun… qué vas a… ¡Nn!—cuando sintió la lengua cálida del moreno sobre su miembro, todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

—Relájate, Japón-san, Italia es muy bueno con las felaciones—le susurró Alemania.

Viendo el nerviosismo de Japón, el rubio cogió suavemente su rostro y lo giró para poder besarle. Los labios de Alemania eran más grandes y algo más ásperos, y su beso era sin duda más experto e intenso. Su lengua invadió la temblorosa boca, lamiendo cada rincón y acariciando la lengua de Japón. Mientras, las manos de Italia acariciaban y frotaban la larga y delgada verga, su lengua la recorría de abajo arriba como a una piruleta y la metía en su boca casi por completo. Era sin duda bueno en ello. Japón movía instintivamente sus caderas intentando entrar más profundo en la boca del moreno. Se agarraba con fuerza a los pantalones de Alemania con todo su cuerpo agitándose. Las manos del rubio bajaron un poco más la parte superior del kimono, dejando al descubierto todo su pecho y lo acarició suavemente, pellizcando sus pezones endurecidos. Los gemidos de Japón estaban llenando la habitación y deleitaban los oídos de ambos compañeros.

—Italia, haz que se corra, es bueno que se corra ahora para que se relaje—le ordenó Alemania viendo sofocado y llegar al límite a Japón.

—Sí~—con una gran sonrisa Italia metió todo el miembro en su boca sin dejar de acariciarlo con la lengua, acariciando con sus manos los testículos y la zona de alrededor.

En apenas unos segundos, Japón pudo correrse con una sacudida en la boca del moreno, hundiéndose en el pecho de Alemania. Quedó hecho un ovillo entre las piernas del rubio, con su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso y jadeante. Italia saboreaba el blanco néctar sin derramar una sola gota y Alemania no podía dejar de observar aquella pequeña figura adorable como un gatito negro.

—Alemania… no hemos acabado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Italia nervioso, su miembro todavía no había sido atendido.

—Claro que no, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más para aliviar eso—desabrochó su pantalón, se había puesto duro tan solo observando a aquellos dos—. Por ahora ayúdame a despertar un poco más esto—le dijo señalando su miembro—. Tú también, Japón-san.

— ¡Yei~!—exclamó, encantado de ver el falo de Alemania. Se arrodilló junto a Japón y dio una larga lamida al miembro—. Vamos Japón, tú también.

Un tierno beso de sabor extraño pareció despertar a la bella casi durmiente. Japón tragó saliva al ver junto a él la verga palpitante. Quiso apartarse, pero el brazo de Italia rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo a él.

—Hagámoslo juntos, ¿vale?—le dijo con su infantil sonrisa a la que el mayor no pudo resistirse.

Japón observó con qué gula Italia saboreaba el falo, con una gran expresión de deseo en su rostro y él mismo comenzó a sentir deseos de hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente, al principio el fuerte olor le echó para atrás pero después se decidió y lamió apenas con la punta de su lengua el glande. Era un extraño sabor pero no le resultó del todo desagradable. Como si aquello fuera un delicioso manjar, Japón besó y lamió el miembro, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado y viendo cómo crecía cada vez más.

—Japón, ¿lo ves? Cada vez está más duro y también gotea—Italia parecía maravillado por aquel falo enorme.

—Y pronto eso estará dentro de ti—le dijo al mayor con la respiración algo pesada.

Levantó su kimono y dejó al descubierto el trasero blanco. Acarició su redondeada forma con la mano y furtivamente llevó un dedo hasta su entrada. Todo el cuerpo de Japón se sacudió sorprendido e intentó separarse.

—Calma, tengo que hacerlo o después te dolerá. No pienses en ello, concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo ahora—le dijo Alemania, sujetando con la otra mano su cabeza contra la verga.

—Hazle caso, al principio será raro pero después se sentirá muy bien—sonrió Italia lamiendo su mejilla ruborizada.

Japón ya no podía oponerse a ellos, aturdido tan solo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo que le marcaban. Un dedo entró lentamente en él, girando en su interior, abriendo cada vez más su entrada. Era extraño tener aquello jugando con su trasero, pero era una sensación que enseguida comenzó a disfrutar. Al mismo tiempo, Alemania dilataba con su otra mano la entrada de Italia que movía sus caderas como si ya lo estuviera penetrando. En ambos ya entraban dos dedos y fácilmente un tercero.

—Alemania… Alemania… Tu pene ya está… Mételo ya...—suplicaba Italia sin poder contener ya más su deseo.

—Sí, ya es momento—apartó el rostro acalorado de Japón y le levantó—. Pero no voy a meterlo en ti.

— ¿¡Hah!? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero tenerlo dentro!—se quejó molesto, frustrado con ganas incluso de ponerse a llorar.

—Recuerda que esta es una clase para Japón-san—cogió a Japón de espaldas a él y le dejó de rodillas sobre sí, con el falo frotando su trasero—. Pero no te preocupes, pronto tendrás algo dentro, solo aguanta unos minutos más.

—Um… Bueno… Si es por Japón, vale—accedió conmovido por el rostro abrumado del mayor.

—Bien, entonces ayúdale a relajarse mientras entro en él—le dijo el rubio.

— ¿En… trar?—las voces de ambos eran solo susurros en su cabeza, no encontraba la lógica a nada de lo que decían.

—Tranquilo, solo relájate.

La punta del miembro comenzó a penetrar su entrada y todo el cuerpo de Japón se tensó. Italia se acercó rápidamente y lamió como un gatito las tetillas del mayor. Japón se agarró a sus hombros y cabellos sin poder soportar aquella extraña sensación que en principio solo fue dolorosa. Poco a poco el miembro fue entrando más en él y sin darse cuenta movía sus caderas intentando que fuera más profundo. La lengua de Italia sobre su clavícula y después su cuello le hacía estremecer y suspirar entre los intensos gemidos.

— ¿Lo sientes? Ya ha entrado casi por completo—le dijo Alemania acariciando con los dedos el lugar donde sus cuerpos se fundían—. Pero antes de empezar a moverme… Italia también necesita que se la metan, ¿lo harás por mí?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona se habría puesto celoso y le habría molestado, pero si era aquel lindo Japón quien entraba en el moreno, sin duda disfrutaría viéndolo. Italia lanzó por los aires los calzoncillos que ya tenía por las rodillas, se puso a cuatro mostrándoles su entrada dilatada y, sin que Japón pudiera decir nada, Alemania lo llevó hasta él sin salir de su interior. Él mismo guió su miembro y le hizo penetrar al moreno y en apenas un par de movimientos estuvo completamente dentro. Tan cálido y tan apretado, era un lugar realmente increíble, se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Instintivamente Japón se agarró a las caderas de Italia y se movió despacio sintiendo su miembro aprisionado en el suave interior. Su miembro no era tan grande como el de Alemania, era casi la mitad, pero sin embargo para Italia se sentía increíblemente bien.

—Oh, qué bien, lo haces por ti mismo—sonrió Alemania besando sus pálidos hombros.

Al moverse para penetrar a Italia, Japón también hacía que el miembro de Alemania se moviera en su interior.

—Unh… Oh… Q-qué es…—Japón no comprendía aquellas sensaciones tan intensas y aplastantes.

—Tranquilo, muévete a tu ritmo, como te guste—le susurró el rubio acariciando su pecho.

Cada vez más rápido Japón entraba y salía del ardiente interior y se empalaba en la verga de Alemania. Sus gemidos y jadeos inundaban la habitación, cada vez más agitado a punto de volverse loco.

—Ah… Japón… más…—gemía Italia bajo él con el rostro sonrojado—. Hazlo más duro… Japón… Nn…

El mayor se movió con fuerza, embistiendo fuertemente a Italia al mismo tiempo que el falo de Alemania llenaba todo su interior. La mano del rubio acarició la verga de Italia y apenas necesitó un roce para que derramara toda la simiente sobre el tatami. Su interior se contrajo, apretando fuertemente el miembro de Japón, que se corrió dentro de él. Viendo que se detenía, Alemania agarró las caderas de Japón y le embistió fuertemente hasta correrse en su trasero. Japón se quedó jadeante tumbado junto a Italia en la misma situación que él. Alemania se relamió los labios, estaba todavía demasiado excitado como para detenerse y la sexy escena frente a él no ayudaba mucho.

—Italia, ¿tienes energía para continuar?—le preguntó arrodillándose sobre él como un gran tigre sobre su presa.

— ¡Sí, Alemania!—parecía que se había reanimado con sus palabras.

Italia abrió sus piernas, sujetándolas con las manos contra el pecho, y se dispuso a recibir la verga de Alemania. El rubio sonrió y no pudo resistirse. Penetró la entrada ya dilatada y de una sola embestida consiguió meterla por completo. Un profundo gemido salió de la garganta del moreno, sobresaltando a Japón. Les observó a su lado y no pudo evitar excitarse observando el rostro cada vez más sonrojado de Italia que parecía extasiado.

—Hey Italia, parece que Japón-san vuelve a tener ganas—le dijo viendo la nueva erección del mayor.

Entendiendo lo que quería, Italia se dio la vuelta sin sacar el falo de su interior y se puso entre las piernas de Japón.

— ¿Puedo entrar?—le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah… um… Sí…—todavía avergonzado, Japón agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar sus ojos con el flequillo pero no podía disimular su excitación.

Italia no dudó. Comenzó a penetrar despacio el interior algo dolorido, pero en comparación a la gran verga de Alemania, la suya entró fácilmente sin hacerle tanto daño. Sin embargo las estocadas comenzaron brutales desde el principio, era Alemania quien llevaba el control. Embestía a Italia con fuerza e incluso Japón podía sentirlo con la misma intensidad.

—Japón… tan caliente… apretado…—jadeaba el moreno, maravillado por aquella sensación que experimentaba por primera vez.

—Italia-kun… Italia-kun… Nn…—Japón se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

«Oh, Dios… Son demasiado… adorables los dos…», pensaba el rubio cada vez más apasionado.

—Me corro… me corro otra vez…—gemía Italia frotándose más contra el cuerpo de Japón.

No era el único que llegaba su límite. El miembro del mayor se estaba frotando contra el vientre de Italia y cuando éste se apretó contra él corriéndose y derramando todo el semen caliente en sus entrañas, Japón también se vino manchando sus estómagos. Sus gemidos volvieron loco al rubio y ambos se sintieron aplastados cuando Alemania les embistió con fuerza eyaculando dentro del moreno.

  
  


  
  


Cuando Japón despertó tras caer agotado, se sintió calmado, pero enseguida comenzó a recordar. El calor de sus cuerpos, sus fluidos mezclándose, los jadeos y gemidos llenando sus oídos, las caricias y los besos que nunca antes había experimentado. Su rostro se puso rojo en un instante, sintió vergüenza y al mismo tiempo felicidad.

—Japón-san, ¿ya has despertado?—Alemania se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado—. Lo siento, ha sido demasiado duro para tu primera vez.

—Nn… No, está bien…—su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

Se incorporó despacio, un punzante dolor en su trasero y sus caderas le hizo doblarse. Tenía su kimono puesto por encima y también el delantal. Alemania se acercó más y dejó que se apoyara en él. Hubo un largo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir y ambos se sentían bastante avergonzados.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es para España!—se escuchó la voz de Italia al otro lado de la habitación.

—Italia, te he dicho que dejes de fisgar en las cosas de Japón-san—gruñó mosqueado Alemania.

—No importa, puede mirar lo que quiera—la cabeza del mayor aún daba vueltas.

—Japón, esta carta es la última que has escrito, ¿verdad? Es de hace muy poco—el moreno se acercó a ellos enseñándole una carta como todas las demás.

—Sí, así es—contestó con aquella triste melancolía en su voz.

—Es la más bonita de todas y es para España. ¿Japón, estás enamorado de España?—le preguntó realmente entusiasmado con los ojos brillantes.

—Bueno, yo… Sí, desde hace unos años siento esto por él—era inútil mentir, tenía ganas incluso de llorar.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?—como siempre el moreno realmente inocente.

—No puedo decirle ese tipo de cosas, además no sería correspondido y sería más doloroso confirmarlo—contestó encogiéndose un poco más.

—Nunca lo sabrás con certeza si no se lo preguntas—no se esperaba aquellas palabras de Alemania, que le miraba con una comprensiva sonrisa, o eso suponía que era.

— ¡Cierto! Además estoy seguro de que a España podrías gustarle. A él no le importará que seas un hombre—le dijo con su gran sonrisa.

—Pe-pero… aunque eso no le importe no significa que vaya a gustarle—apenas susurró, muy pesimista.

—Así es, ¿pero y si te correspondiera? ¿No serías feliz haciendo esto con él?—le preguntó Alemania acariciando sus cabellos.

—Esto… con España…—su rostro se sonrojó al imaginarlo—. Yo… yo… ¡le preguntaré!

  
  


  
  


Había estado reuniendo valor para ir durante una semana y al fin se había decidido. Japón, observado desde lejos por Italia y Alemania, se fue a la casa de España.

— ¡Oh! ¡Japón! Qué inesperado. Adelante, adelante—con su amable sonrisa, España no dudó un segundo en dejarle pasar a su casa—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Me han regalado un orujo perfecto para este frío.

Le acompañó hasta el salón y le ofreció asiento en un sofá mientras sacaba la botella de aguardiente del mueble-bar.

«Bueno, no me vendrá mal algo de alcohol para desinhibirme», pensó Japón cada vez más nervioso.

—También tengo unos churros recientes, ¿te apetecen?—preguntó sirviendo un par de chupitos.

—N-no, está bien así—habría sido incapaz de tragar nada—. Ah… Sí, esto es un regalo por el Año Nuevo, siento no habértelo traído antes.

— ¡Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, te lo agradezco—cogió la caja dejándola en la mesa y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento con el que Japón se puso tenso y sus piernas temblorosas.

—N-n-n-no es… nada… solo un detalle…—hasta su voz estaba agitada y le costaba cada vez más disimular.

—Lo agradezco, me hace feliz viniendo de ti—aquellos grandes y verdes ojos parecían no ocultar nada y Japón temía hacerse falsas esperanzas—. ¿Cómo va todo en tu casa?

—Bien… todo está bien… yo…—no sabía cómo decir aquello, las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

Cogió el chupito y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo, esperando que le ayudara. Comenzó a toser ásperamente. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello tan fuerte?

—Lo siento, ha sido demasiado para ti—España se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda reconfortante—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó extrañado.

—Estoy bien… yo…—su garganta quemaba, había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

—Estás extraño, Japón. ¿Ha pasado algo?—preguntó preocupado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Japón levantó el rostro y vio sus ojos llorosos.

—No… solo…—Japón se agarró sin darse cuenta a la camisa blanca y enterró el rostro en su pecho—. Me… gusta…

Su voz fue tan débil que España no pudo entender la última palabra.

—Japón, ¿qué has dicho? Si no hablas más alto no podré entenderte—le dijo levantando su rostro cada vez más rojo—. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Despejó su frente y la juntó a la suya para comprobar su temperatura y sin duda estaba más caliente de lo normal. Con su rostro tan cerca la cabeza de Japón comenzó a dar vueltas, se sintió mareado y abrumado, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y temía que España pudiera escucharlo.

—Vamos, será mejor que te recuestes, te llevaré a mi cama—le dijo levantándose.

Le sujetó por los brazos y le ayudó a levantarse. Japón se tambaleó y se abrazó con fuerza a España ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Temblando de pies a cabeza, sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a su espalda.

—Me gustas… ¡España-san, me gustas!—ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que sacar aquellas aterradoras sensaciones de su cuerpo y resolver de una vez sus dudas, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

—Japón…—España se le quedó mirando sorprendido sin poder reaccionar.

—L-lo siento… Yo solo quería que supieras… No tienes que decir nada…—balbuceó a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Japón se fue a apartar de él, pero cuando España vio su rostro normalmente sereno desbordando sentimientos no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse sobre él. Cayó con él sobre el sofá, sus oscuros ojos le miraron sorprendido y él solo sonrió. Acarició su mejilla y le besó dulcemente durante un largo tiempo.

—Te quiero, Japón. Te quiero mucho—le dijo cuando se separaron con una sincera mirada esmeralda.

—Q-qué…—aquello le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

—Desde que nos conocimos la primera vez me interesaste y cada vez me has gustado más y más cuanto más te conocía. Pero no creía estar a tu nivel para atreverme siquiera a confesarme, por eso siempre me he esforzado para estar algún día a tu altura—secó con sus dedos las lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse por sus sonrojadas mejillas—. Me has dejado atónito, no esperaba que te hubieras fijado siquiera en mí.

—Yo desde… desde hace tiempo siento esto… por ti— ¿Qué era aquel fuerte sentimiento que crecía cada vez más en su pecho?

—Me hace tan feliz—sonrió el moreno emocionado.

Le besó de nuevo, esta vez más intensamente. Las manos de España se deslizaron por el blanco uniforme de Japón y fue desabrochándolo sin que este se percatara apenas de ello. Su lengua bajó por su barbilla hasta el pálido cuello y comenzó a besarlo y succionarlo suavemente, dejando a su paso rojas marcas sin importarle si se verían o no. Todo el cuerpo de Japón se agitaba debajo de él, era increíblemente sensible a cualquier mínimo contacto. Le subió la camiseta interior y su lengua siguió descendiendo por su pecho, entreteniéndose en cada rincón, jugando con los rosados pezones y con su ombligo, hasta que llegó al pantalón. Le acarició por encima de la tela mientras desabrochaba la cremallera y el cinturón. Japón era incapaz de articular palabra, no podía creer que aquello con lo que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando se cumpliera tan fácilmente. Un dulce gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió los labios de España besar el glande.

—Es-España… no…—Japón se aferró con fuerza al cojín del sofá, creía poder correrse con el mínimo roce.

—Relájate, solo siente lo que hago—le dijo sonriente España, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta.

—No… Yo también… quiero hacerlo…—le pidió ansioso.

— ¡Oh! De acuerdo…—le miró sorprendido y después sonrió agradado.

Se levantó y se puso sobre Japón. Volvió a centrarse en el miembro delgado, metiéndolo casi por completo en su boca, mientras Japón observaba el bulto en la entrepierna de España. Muy nervioso tragó saliva y desabrochó con sus dientes el pantalón. Ansioso lamió el falo y lo besó, ¿cómo podía sentir semejante deseo por el miembro de otro hombre? Sus caderas se agitaron cuando sintió el dedo de España acariciar su entrada. El moreno dejó caer su saliva sobre el orificio e introdujo un dedo en él. Con el falo en su boca, Japón no pudo gemir y lo agradeció porque habría sido demasiado vergonzoso.

—Nn… Es… paña… ya estoy… listo… rápido—jadeó cuando ya un segundo dedo se movía libremente en su interior.

—De acuerdo, yo tampoco puedo aguantar más—la excitación se podía ver en su rostro. Se levantó y cogió a Japón, sentándole ya completamente desnudo sobre sí—. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces tú mismo, ¿podrías?

— ¿Eh? Mm… Bu-bueno…—contestó avergonzado, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, pero lo deseaba demasiado como para negarse.

Sujetó con la punta de sus dedos el miembro de España y lo guio hasta su entrada mientras el moreno lo observaba recostado, deleitándose con la increíble vista. Comenzó a empalarse él mismo, bajando cada vez más sobre la verga palpitante. España le ofreció sus manos y Japón se entrelazó con ellas sosteniéndose para poder continuar.

—Japón… He soñado tanto con tenerte en mis brazos—respiraba más pesadamente.

— ¿España, por qué… por qué te gusto?—preguntó Japón sin poder entenderlo todavía.

—Porque eres lindo, realmente lindo en todos los sentidos—contestó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Solo por mi aspecto?—estaba algo decepcionado.

—No, no es lindo solo tu rostro, también es linda tu forma de actuar, tu forma de hablar, tu forma de pensar, me parecen lindas tus expresiones aunque todos dicen que no muestras tus emociones, pero yo siempre puedo ver cuando estás triste o contento, cuanto estás enfadado o emocionado. Cada parte de ti es linda, por eso me gustas—parecía realmente sincero.

—España…—Japón sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, y se abrazó con fuerza al moreno.

  
  


  
  


—Ya es suficiente, está arreglado así que vámonos—Alemania agarró del cuello de la chaqueta a Italia, quien observaba atentamente por la ventana de la casa de España.

— ¡Jo~! Yo quiero seguir viendo, todavía no han acabado—se quejó siendo arrastrado por el rubio.

—Eres un pervertido, no se debe mirar a otros mientras lo hacen—le dijo molesto.

—Pero Abuelo Roma me dijo que era bueno ver hacer el amor a dos personas que se quieren porque es una expresión de sus sentimientos más puros y si esos sentimientos se comparten llevaran la felicidad a quien los reciba—explicó casi recitando sus palabras.

—En pocas palabras, así es como se justifica un mirón—sentenció alejándose de la casa llena de amor.

  
  


**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
